


Chance Encounter

by xDinahQueenx



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was Jason Gideon. And Dave felt frozen in the spot.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounter

There was always that moment. A sort of blast from the past, a flicker out of the corner of his eyes. Because despite the fact he wasn't dead, he might as well have been with how distant and out of touch he had become. Dave had already been gone—for years—by the time Jason had left. But there was that sudden hint of recognition and Dave turned his head to see if what he'd seen had been real. Normally, it was just validating that what he'd seen had been nothing but a trick of the light.   
  
But no, not this time.   
  
Even fifteen years on, a little bit more darkness under the eyes, laugh lines around the mouth and wrinkles around the eyes and forehead, more grey in the black hair and a more pronounced thinning. But he would never forget that set of jaw, the line of that mouth, and the shape of his face in profile.   
  
Dave had spent a lot of time—on trains, in cars, looking at that profile. Memorizing the lines of his face, the slope of his forehead and the way his nose was shaped. The outline of his ears and his hairline. He'd never forget—could pick out any one of his team out of a line-up with just certain parts of their faces exposed.   
  
It was Jason Gideon. And Dave felt frozen in the spot.   
  
The light was going to change soon and Dave fought with himself--  
  
Did he follow? Did he let him go? It was like seeing a ghost. He wasn't sure which path was right. Jason _had_ left, under horrific circumstances—Aaron had told him the story—and he probably wouldn't want—this.   
  
Not that Dave was going to pull him back in to the fold but he suddenly wanted that old connection back.   
  
Back before he'd left, Jason had been…  
  
Well. He'd been _Jason_.   
  
There weren't better words for it. The cars stopped and Jason moved and Dave dropped the magazine he'd almost been about to buy and sprinted towards the crosswalk. He had to make sure—he was sure, but he couldn't let him go without.   
  
Without _something_. He'd figure it out when he caught up. Chicago wasn't kind to him and despite growing up in New York City winters, he slipped on the ice crossing the street; then he stumbled and lost sight of his prize. Dave managed to not spill his hot chocolate in his flail to keep balance. He made it across the street, breathing shallowed and leaning against the indicator light.   
  
Breathed.   
  
It stood out, amongst the crowd of businessmen in long wool coats, the ones that Jason had favored. Thick, Carhartt style, with the fitted hems at the waist and wrists and he slipped through the crowd. Thought about drawing his badge and shouting "FBI" so they'd part like the Red Sea.  
  
But he could see Jason again, the back of him, and he made mental notes of how he traveled.   
  
He caught up with him two blocks later, where he'd stopped, kneeling down next to an older homeless woman. Dave stopped short of him, watching as he drew out his wallet and gave money, leaned in to speak with her.   
  
"Here," Dave said, "You need this more than me." Dave handed over the hot chocolate he had. The homeless woman looked up; Jason looked over.  
  
Recognition was immediate. The flash in dark brown eyes was like lightning. And Jason was like a lightning rod, stiffening in response, shoulders squaring.   
  
"Jason," Dave breathed his name and it felt so familiar.

  
And just like that, Jason's shoulders rounded and his expression softened.   
  
"Dave," Jason replied. Dave smiled and Jason did it and it ached with how much it made sense, that moment. The wind blew snow down the street, into his face. Dave's fingers clenched, hands tight because he wanted to reach out and knew, more than anything else, that he couldn't.   
  
Jason was always somewhat aloof, in spite of their closeness.   
  
"Did your books bring you to Chicago?" Jason asked after a moment, shoving his hands in to his pockets. Dave shook his head.  
  
"No, actually I…" And Dave trailed off.  
  
 _Was your replacement_ was such a cruel way of putting it. Jason rose his brows.  
  
Dave thought, _he already knows_ , and gave a little shrug.  
  
"A case then?" Jason asked.  
  
Dave nodded, "Close enough."   
  
There was silence between them, the city noises raged on, but despite the years it wasn't uncomfortable. It was companionable. A lot like when they'd take train rides and the case details were mulled over and hours stretched between them and their destination.  
  
"I should go," Jason said.   
  
Dave frowned and Jason turned.   
  
_Say something, stupid_ , Dave's mind hollered at him.   
  
"Jason," Dave said and he stopped. He shoved his hands in his pocket. "How about a cup of coffee, just for old time's sake."   
  
Dave tried a smile. It was worth it, because Jason smiled back, light in his eyes and Dave stepped in closer. Their shoulders bumped together.   
  
"Yeah, okay," Jason said. Dave fell in step beside him and shoved his hands deeper in to his pockets. Dave bumped his shoulder in to Jason's again.   
  
He didn't know where it'd go from here; but it was a start.   



End file.
